Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-6194614-20130312003220
Here is my theory on how the finale will go down: The Queen of Hearts might be Wren, because I think the hint is in the name of the costume this mysterious villain is wearing. In terms of real-life history as well as royalty, queens are normally indigenous to places outside of the US. For example, England. England is where Wren is from. Also, he fits the physical description of the Queen of Hearts. He is tall and robust, physically fit, and we hear male grunting noises from his fight with Spencer and Paige on the Halloween train. When he turns around while choking spencer, we see a peek of short, dark brown hair...coincidence? I think not. If not Wren, then definitely Ezra. I'm just going off onto a tangent here, but remember how Marlene King said a while back that in like Season 4 or whatever, we would find out that one of the male characters is gay (or bi)? I think it's Jason; the hint is in the character that he dressed up as on Halloween. He was James Dean and for anyone who knew about the real-life James Dean, he was gay. I know Jason was once romantically linked to CeCe and Aria, but even supposedly "heterosexual" people can explore the "other side" every once and awhile. If this theory turns out to be true, then maybe Jason won't exactly come out, but will infact keep his personal life on the DL if you know what I mean. I mean, I saw how him and Lucas looked at each other on the train, so maybe they're in like some sort of casual relationship. The same could be said for Lucas because let's face it; he might've like Hanna and Danielle, but he certainly does have his feminate moments at times...Anyway, back to what I was saying. As for Red Coat, I think they're 2 different women. Some of you might've overlooked this, but in "unmAsked," there were not one, but two blondes in red dresses wearing gold masks at the Rosewood High Junior League Masquerade Gala. One had straight hair and was seen walking into the gala in the background while Mona and Hanna were talking. The other one had curly hair and was too seen in the background just before Paige talks to Emily. To me, one is actually a blonde while the other is a woman in a wig. This could mean that Red Coat is actually either Alison or Courtney, while Big "A" is someone like Melissa or Jenna with a blonde wig and Alison-esque mask. Also, Vivian Darkbloom's coat vs. Red Coat's and/or's Big "A's" coat are different. One is hoodless, while the other has a hood attached. Surprisingly, Red Coat, Big "A," and Vivian Darkbloom all not only represent homage to Alison, but to Little Red Riding Hood as well. Little Red Riding Hood tries to get rid of the big bad wolf in the story, so maybe someone like Alison is trying to get rid of the "A"-Team once and for all, and her first step into doing that requires her to wear a red cloak-like hoodie and be an observer (thus giving the Liars mixed signals). The Demented Doll is either Jenna or Melissa, because she had dark brown hair, somewhat of a big head and a short width at the shoulders.